Always
by Alyx Leon
Summary: Thor always told Bruce to wait for him...he always would. Sad fluff I suppose? Thor/Bruce


**I wrote this for a Bruce rp account on twitter. This particular Bruce is in a relationship with a Thor. Long story short, I wrote this story for them. Read and enjoy. Yes, I ship Thor/Bruce. I regret nothing. Oh and I again wrote this within an hour before I went to sleep. Took me about two hours during which I was dozing off most of the time. I apologize for the mistakes and for the fact that it might not all make sense. I'll be honest I didn't read through it after I wrote it. **

"Where's Bruce?" he heard Steve ask Tony in the hall. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, not wanting to fully awaken.

"Where do you think?" Tony's voice came through the bedroom door and Bruce actually managed a wry smile. He shifted slightly in the large bed so instead of being on his back he now laid on his side.

"Still?" Steve asked, sounding concerned. "I thought he would be sleeping in his own room by now," he said, a frown in his tone. Bruce pulled the large warm covers up over onto his body, annoyed that he'd apparently kicked them off at some point in his sleep.

He could practically hear Tony shaking his head. "Really, Steve? No. Bruce hasn't slept in his own room since they became a thing. That became their room before he even left," he said and Bruce knew that the bedroom door was being gestured to. With a soft sigh he settled down into the grand bed, a small smile touching his lips as he thought of the reason the bed was so large. Four words. Thor's a bed hog.

"Sorry, you're right," Steve apologized. "I just thought that he would've moved back into his own room. I mean, Thor's been gone for almost a month this time." A spike of pain shot through the fuzzy haze of the beginnings of sleep that had started to surround his mind and his eyes flew open, landing on the empty spot besides him on the bed.

Tony gave a sigh. "I know… He knows. We all know." Bruce stared blankly at the empty spot in the bed, the dull ache in his chest that he always felt beginning to grow and sharpen in its intensity.

"We all miss him, Ton-" Steve started but was cut off by the other male.

"No, Steve. We don't miss him. Nothing like how Bruce misses him," Tony said. Tears stung Bruce's eyes as he felt the hollow ache spread, gnawing at any and every part that it could get to.

Silence filled the hall for a long moment. "Yes…I know…but…what if this time Thor doesn't come back?" He felt a low rumble within himself start and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he needed to placate the Hulk so that he wouldn't think his pain was coming from some threat.

"He will. He said he was only going back because there was some trouble with another world. Only sounded like some minor political issues to me," Tony said with a slight attempt at a joke. Bruce took slow even breaths, telling the Big Guy that everything was okay, that no one was trying to hurt them.

Steve made a sound like he didn't like the sound of that. "Sometimes minor political issues are what starts a war…" he trailed off. Bruce was surprised but saddened and somewhat touched when he heard and felt the Hulk express that he was hurting too. Hulk miss Thor…he's nice to Hulk…. His lips quirked up slightly at his words and he managed to slowly coax the giant usually rage filled being down back into his dormant state.

"Nothing like that is going on in Asgard," Tony shook his head. "Thor's fine, all of Asgard is fine." Bruce heard both of his friends' words but he tried to block out what was said. No, he didn't need to think about that.

"Tony…" Steve started but was yet again cut off by the billionaire.

"No, Steve. Don't. Just don't. You don't see him. You don't see how much he hurts. Or how he sometimes looks lost and just stands there. So, sorry but I don't wanna think about something like that when I really don't wanna think about how that would affect Bruce." He pulled the red and gold covers even tighter around him, inhaling the scent that somehow managed to linger almost an entire month.

Bruce didn't bother trying to hear what else his two teammates had to say. He tuned them out, just wanting to escape back to his half asleep state where his mind could create the delusion that Thor was still there in bed with him, laughing at his messy bedhead and sleepy smile with their body's tangled in the covers together. He gave a soft humorless laugh when his thoughts turned to just how bad his hair probably was at that moment.

He hadn't cut it since before Thor left for Asgard and he could just guess how terrible it looked. Hell, he hadn't been shaving either. He looked horrible and he knew it and he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing he'd been caring about for the past month was the god of thunder's return. His entire being ached for Thor to come back so he could feel his embrace, his kisses, his simple touches. He ached to see the signature bright and honest smile that always lit up the god's features.

God, he missed him…he hated that this had to have been the fourth or fifth time that Thor had been called away to Asgard by Odin for one problem or another. He understood that the Prince of Asgard, the would be king, needed the experience of helping to manage the kingdom as well as just helping his father with the burden of being King but it didn't make missing his love any easier…

Bruce sighed and buried his face in Thor's pillow, needing his familiar scent to ease the pain that continued to grow in its strength. Thor said he would be back…he promised he would… He told Bruce everytime before he left to Asgard to wait for him and that he would always come back. Bruce always nodded and said that he would because he always would. He'd always wait for him.

Thor was his everything…he was his heart, his reason for getting up in the morning, his very reason for existence…there wasn't any way that he wouldn't wait for him. He didn't care what anyone said or thought or how long he had to….he would wait for Thor. He would always wait for Thor.

**Hope y'all liked the fic. :) Reviews please? I really do wanna know y'alls opinions on this pairing and how I'm writing them.**


End file.
